The Other Salvatore
by Lady Mikaelson
Summary: Kady Salvatore fell in love with an original, Kol to be exact. So when Klaus daggers him she does the easy thing, she flips her switch. One random day, while hunting she runs into her twin brother Damon Salvatore. Vervained she is forced to go hunt down and safely retrieve Stefan from Klaus, but what will happen when she falls for Niklaus's charms?


Where there is a vampire, people are bound to die

The wind harshly slaps against my skin and I grin as I stare at my dinner. She's about 17, obviously hammered, and walking alone down the road with a bottle of jack in hand. Yes, she, my name is kady Salvatore and I am a vampire.

No, I do not sparkle in the sun, I don't have red eyes, and I sure as hell don't watch people sleep. Please, don't ever compare me to anything twilight related because it will more than likely be your death sentance. I have normal tan skin, the usual blue eyes, I can eat human food, and I have your usual long black hair. The only difference between me and a human is I grow fangs when I'm hungry, I burn in the sun, I have to drink blood or my entire system will shut down, and I have the ability to turn my humanity off or on. Its up to me.

"Excuse me, miss!" I call lightly, being sure to add a light bit of concern to my tone. Of course its fake.

She turns and looks at me her brows furrowing, I can easily see the smeared mascara that came from her previous tears.

She has dark brown eyes, so boring those brown eyes, and long completely fried and straightened blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" her eyes glaze over and after a while of no reply I begin to lose my patience with this game.

I walked towards her, my black pumps clacking against the cement, with my head cocked. From the looks of things this girl was just a whore who picked some horrible ghetto guy expecting to change him, only for her to be fucked and dumped. Idiotic little human.

"W-who are you?" she asks finally, her brow thick in concentration; probably having trouble processing anything.

A smile graces my lips and we are now face to face

"Your worst nightmare"

Then just like that I rip into her throat and her screams of pain tickle my ears. It is a pleasant feeling; the warm blood flowing throughout your inner being and filling you with such a euphoria it seems to be magic. I'm not far into her blood before she goes completely slack and lifeless.

It always seemed like their blood was endless when I was drinking it, but it all would end too soon.

I drop her body and wipe the blood off on the pale underside of my arm

"Sister, what a mess you've made" my brothers voice comes from behind me, playful.

I have two brothers Damon, my twin who never judges me, and Stefan my younger brother who can comfort me when I'm at my lowest. I love them both with the only humanity I have left.

"Oh shutup twin, I was hungry, she was annoying, simple solution to my problem" I nonchalontly roll my shoulders and smirk at Damon.

He has the same black hair and blue eyes, the same slightly muscular build, the same uncanny dark aura, we are both very similar.

He grins and speeds over to me, his fangs enlarging, veins pulsing, eyes wide. Obviously hoping to scare me.

I laugh

Looking down at the girl, I move her head over with the tip of my boot so that we can see her eyes.

"Look at them" I coo and trace her cheek with my nail "So boring, those brown eyes. So common" a sick grin overtakes my lips and Damon stares intensly at me.

I look up at him, my hair hanging over my cheek.

"Its very annoying twin, all the humans only have brown eyes. So frustrating?" I pop my left eyebrow up in silent question.

His gaze darkens and he grips at my face with his sculpted fingers

"Kady, what happened?" he questions

I smile at him

"You have to turn it back on" his voice is urgent

This Damon, he isn't the brother I'm used to. He's changed. He's softer. I have an idea of what made him like this, but I can't make assumptions. I haven't seem him since Stefan told me he would be sending Lexi to 'fix' Damon and I, we had our humanity turned off and so I ran. I got out of town, Damon headed to New York, I went to Germany.

"Why's that Damon?" I can hear the cheerfullness in my voice and I fight back a giggle

Using my speed I flash into a nearby pub and flash back to him, holding a average looking jock. He seems scared. Good.

Ripping into his neck I make sure to keep eye contract with Damon and then I release the boy.

By now my torso is covered in blood, but I could care less.

"Kady..." his voice is dark and deep

"How intense, what is this? some kind of save Kady fix Stefan sent you out on?" by the look in his eyes, I can tell that itsn't the case.

"Sorry"

then just like that I feel my entire body burn as it began to shut down, a fading sensation of something sharp in my neck. A needle to be exact.

_**~._-._-._-._-~._-._-._-._-~._-._-._-._-~._-._-._-._-~._-._-._-._-~._-._-._-._-~._-._-._-._-~._-._-._-._-**_

"What do you mean your sister is vervained and in the basement?" A female voice states, laced with shock and confusion.

"Er yeah, Stefan and I didn't tell you about her because well...she didn't really need to be mentioned at the time" Damon's voice sounds guilty.

So, I was right. A girl was the entire reason that Damon was being such a..._wuss_?yes. A wuss.

"The plan was, go find little Kady, because she would be able to track Stefan down" Damon's voice is sharp "She's done it a thousand times, she was Lexi's partner in crime, she could fix him but..." He trailed off

I'm surprised I could hear them, they must have only injected me with a small amount of vervain.

"But?whats wrong with her?" the voice sounded very very familiar but I couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to. Rebekah? no...Rose?no...Sage?no. This was an interesting developement.

"She's flipped the switch, I've been trying to figure out why she did it but the only person who might know is dead"

Who? who was dead? he just said he didn't know why, so he couldn't of had been talking about Kol.

Ah yes Kol, the reason I flipped my switch. I can remember it clear as day, the perks of being a vampire.

_The city was colorful and bright, trollys everywhere, people kind and humble; Kol had decided to move here with his family, the originals, and so of course he brought me along. Ahh New Orleans, such a beautiful city._

_Kol and I, we had met a couple months...or years, I'm not sure, after I was turned; a witch friend of mine introduced us. He was charming, kind, classy, and a daredevil. Everything I enjoyed in a guy. We fell in love quick._

_The smell of the ocean wafted around us, the street we were on was a couple blocks away from a beach._

_The only thing was, I did not want to be anywhere near Niklaus again. I remember him, Katerina had used me as bait to lead Nik away so that she could escape. Her being my friend, I said yes. Though things didn't go as planned, he kept me hostage thinking that would get Kat but it didn't. I hated him the first few weeks but his charms got to me, he was a badboy with dimples and an accent, I couldn't resist. I was drawn to him._

_Luckily before we acted on our actions I got away_

_"Are you sure about this Kol? you really want to come here?" you could hear the nerves practically spilling out of my mouth_

_"Absolutely positive, darling" with his arm around my shoulder he tucked my chin into his neck and kissed my forehead softly._

_I loved him, and family was something I would not deny my love._

_Just as we arrived inside the house we were told to, Niklaus was nowhere to be found. We called out to him but just as Kol opened his mouth, blood gushed out._

_I gasped _

_"KOL!"_

_Tears stung as they slid down my cheek, I felt my entire being begin to collapse around me as his body began to go limp and a dagger stuck through his chest._

_"Now now love, wouldn't want to wake our other guests" Nik's familiar british accent floated around the room and my head snapped to the other side._

_My mouth formed an 'O' and terror washed cold through me as I stared at two daggered body's_

_One was Finn, Kol and Nik's other brother, and the other was their mother who I had only heard of and seen drawings _

_Esther_

_"Now we just need Elijah and Rebekah, run along dear" He had an amused tone in his voice_

_I simply fell_

_Fell to the floor and placed my head between my knees_

_"You know Kay, you could just turn it off" he cooed and I could feel his body shift as he dropped to his knees._

_His finger lifted my chin, forcing me to stare into those sky blue eyes_

_I could feel the switch, one flick and it would be off. I hesitated._

_"Why not? it isn't like you have anyone left to keep it on for"_

_I argued_

_"I-I-I have Stefan, and Damon too" Its a weak argument, even I know, yet it is still one if anything._

_"Darling, they haven't come to see how you're doing in centuries. You think they still care?well hate to break it to you love but you could be dead for all they know"_

_just like that my switch is flipped and that's where It all starts_

Normally I would have fought Nik, but having spent a couple years as hostage with him I know, he could rip me to be bits and pieces especially weaponless.

That day is one I have relived for years, luckily now it has no attachement to me anymore. My switch is flipped, I don't care about anyone or anything.

"KADY!"

I jumped and bang my head on the wall as Damon suddenly shouts

"I know you're awake, I'm bringing someone who wants to meet you. Behave" Its an order, which only makes me want to break it more.

Their footsteps echoe and I hear them coming closer, and soon I see the females face look at me through the bars on the door.

"Kat?" Using what was left of my speed, I slammed into the door, breathing heavy and tilting my head.

Who was this girl? It looked like Kat, and I'm sure it was, but...I don't know. She didn't feel like her.

"N-no, my names Elena"

My eyebrows raise and I cock my head

So a little Katerina wannabe had stolen my brothers heart? bullshit.

Yawning I nodded "Alright whatever, just let me out so I can get your job done and we can go back to our seperate lives"

By now Elena is shoved aside and Damons looks at me curious from the other side "What?"

"Well twin, I am a vampire if you haven't noticed" I flashed my fangs and smirked "I have supernatural hearing, its fine ill go find little bro" I feel my humanity trying to itch its way back in as I remember all the little human moments before Kat came along of me and Stefan wrestling in the garden, my laughter echoing around and father staring disapprovingly from the window.

Ladies weren't supposed to rough house like that back then

"I've been meaning to catch up with him so I could force him to watch Pretty Little Liars with me"

I can see Damon's gaze soften and a small smile fills his face before darkening

"He's with Klaus"


End file.
